Profligate
by PervyMonk
Summary: Vulpes Inculta punishes the Courier for her transgressions. Written for the Fallout Kink Meme. Dark fic, and dubcon.


Title: Profligate

Summary: Vulpes Inculta punishes the Courier for her transgressions

Pairing: Oneside Vulpes/F!Courier

Warnings: Darkfic, dubcon, spanking, swearing, and torture of both a physical and mental nature.

* * *

><p>"My, you're a filthy profligate, aren't you?" Vulpes purrs. The courier, bound and gagged, merely whimpers. He absent-mindedly strokes her hair. "It was very foolish of you to incur the wrath of Caesar, you know. You should have just done what he asked. Instead, he gave you to me to play with. And I'll have you know that I'm very hard on my toys." The Frumentarius relishes the way her eyes widen in fear. She tries to worm herself away from him, but he grabs her by the arms to hold her in place.<p>

"Aren't you adorable in your struggles to get away from me?" he mummers, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. He deeply inhales her scent. "I've wanted to take you ever since that day in Nipton. Do you remember?" He reaches a hand up to tug forcefully at her hair, exposing more of her pale neck to his greedy gaze. "I took great pleasure in watching you try to save those filthy degenerates," he says, punctuating each word with a nip to her neck. "And you were full of such passion when you insisted that they were just innocent lambs we led to slaughter!" He pulls out his knife from the sheath on his thigh. Her struggles increase, and he closes his eyes so that her muffled cries can better fill his ears. His knife slips underneath her shirt, and easily begins to tear through the aged fabric.

"Careful. I wouldn't want to accidently slice you open," he says, pressing the tip of his blade to her stomach for emphasis. She stills automatically. "Good girl." He can't resist leaving shallow cuts over her chest and breasts. He drags the knife across her skin with agonizing slowness, shuddering at the blood that wells up between her parted flesh. He looks up at her face to see it contorted with the effort of trying not to weep.

"Darling, won't you cry for me?" he asks, reaching up to stroke her face. The fear in her eyes hardens into hate, and he feels himself growing hard at the fire in her eyes. He pulls the gag down around her neck to kiss her unwilling lips. She growls like an animal, and bites his tongue. He continues kissing her for a few moments before pulling away. He smiles at the feeling of blood pouring over his chin, spitting the remaining amount into the dirt. He backhands her, and she falls on the side of her face. He rather admires how she tries to fight him, even while bound. It reminds him of an NCR Ranger that Caesar once gifted to him. He pulls her up against him by her hair.

"It looks like I need to teach you how to repent. You are guilty of grave sins," he says.

"F-fuck you," she snarls.

"All in good time, darling," he says with a cruel smile. "You must be punished first." He pulls her into his lap, and she fights the grimace that threatens to wrack her body when she feels his hardness pressing into her stomach. He pulls her pants down, exposing her ass. He rubs it, appreciating the feel of it in his palm.

"Tell me your sins," he mummers.

"Not killing you when I had the chance," she growls. He lifts his hand, and delivers a loud slap to her backside. She cries out, instinctively trying to get away from his grasp.

"Wrong. Try again."

"Letting you fucks capture us." SMACK! She fights the stinging in her eyes.

"Wrong again. Here, I'll tell you your sins. Disregarding Caesar," he begins, slapping her ass once more. "Working with the bear against our interests. Killing countless of our men. Defeating out unit at Nelson. Traveling with a dog of the NCR." Each sin listed earns her a slap, and the last one earns her two.

"Tell me. Did you fuck that filthy animal?" he asks, raking his nails over the back of her thighs until they draw blood.

"None of your g-goddamn business," she bites out. He slaps her ass again, and this time she doesn't try to hold back her cry. He rubs her cheeks, savoring the dark red welts that have begun to rise up on her skin.

"Despite your sins, you have done some good for us. After all, the Legion will find uses for your friends." She tries to lift herself up but he grabs the back of her head, and forces it into the dirt.

"That doctor will no doubt become Caesar's plaything. My Lord does adore well-educated profligates." She moans pitifully, and he delights in hearing her choked sobs.

"Your women friends will make good bedmates for the men. I may even take them to bed myself, and teach that Brotherhood wench how to appreciate the male form," he says, smirking as her cries turn to wailing.

"As we have our fun here," he smiles wryly. "Legionaries are hunting down those two beasts you kept company with. That ghoul, and that supermutant. I was displeased to learn you kept company with beasts." She whimpers, and he gives her bruised ass a harsh squeeze.

"And let us not forget that most grievous of sinners, that sniper you seem so fond of." He spanks her again, and again, letting the pain highlight the point he is making.

"For his transgressions, I imagine he'll be crucified." She howls, and he throws her off of his lap onto her back. She curls up in a ball, sobbing, and he feels slightly disappointed.

"Is that all it took to break you?" he asks as he bends down to look at her. "My, aren't you a disappointment."

"Monster," she bites out. He kneels and presses vicious kisses to her cheeks, her lips, her eyes. He slowly licks her tears off of his lips.

"Huh. You may provide some entertainment after all."


End file.
